Shatterglass
by Allanna Stone
Summary: When Christine Daae is offered the oppertunity of a lifetime, she and her blind sister, Chloe, are whisked off to Europe to tours with the masked rock and rolls star, Erik Destler...
1. Chapter 1

**Shatterglass**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**SUMMERY:  
When Christine Daae is offered the oppertunity of a lifetime, she and her blind sister, Chloe, are whisked off to Europe to tours with the masked rock and rolls star, Erik Destler...**

"You want for me to do _**WHAT**_?" yelped Chloe Daae in shock as her older sister paced her bedroom.

"I'm so sorry, Chloe. I don't know what came over me. One minutes we were talking about the 'condition', the next thing I know is that he's shaking my hand and telling me that our flight leaves tomorrow at ten in the morning!" fretted Christine. She turned to face her sister and knelt, their hands clasped togther. "I am so sorry. Can you ever forgibe me?"

"But of course," answered Chloe more calmly than she felt. "Besides, I always wanted to go to Paris."

"Thank you," sighed Christine happily, giving her seven year old sister a hug around her shoulders. "I'll make this up to you somehow, I promise you."

"Can I take Sammy with me?" the girl asked timidly. Christine laughed and ruffled her younger sister's curly hair.

"Of course you can." The upcoming opera singer stood up and walked to the door. "I have to go and make some phone calls. I'll be back in about half an hour to help you pack, alright?"

"Okay," chirped Chloe happily before grabbing her ratty stuffed bear and hugging it close to her chest.

Christine walked into the small family room and dug her cell phone from her purse. She quickly dialed the foreign phone number. She sighed heavily as she pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to rid herself of the monster migrain that was starting to pop up.

"Anna Giry," answered the woman on the other end.

"Hello, this is Christine Daae, the intern for the tour through Europe," she said, sounding abit frazzled.

"Why hello Miss Daae. I cannot tell you what a pleasure it is to be spakeing with you," said the woman on the other line.

"Could I ask you for a really big favor?" asked the girl, wondering into her room to start packing.

"Of course, dear," answered Anna in a motherly tone of voice.

"My sister wants to bring her seeing eye dog with her," sighed Christine, holding up two identical dresses, one in purple, the other in green and tossing them both into the boxcar- like suitcase on her bed.

"Oh?" asked Anna simply.

"Sammy's a pitbull/ mastiff mix," explained Christine, digging through her wardrobe, hunting down her _**Riverdance**_ concert shirt. "And he weighs about one twenty pounds."

"Heavens!" Anna took a deep intake of breath. "I shall see what I can do."

"Thank you, Anna," smiled Christine, spying Chloe heading towards the kitchen. After a few more minutes of idle chit-chatting, they both hung up. Christine headed into the kicthen to help her sister get a snack.

"Christine, where are the water bottles?" asked Chloe, her fingers gently touching everything in the fridge in search for her drink. Christine guided her sister's hand towards the back, where she grabbed a bottle and twisted the top off before guzzling it down. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Christine smiled at her sister, even though she couldn't see it. "Come on, let's get packing."

"Okay." Chloe turned and led the way to her room, where there was already a suitcase on the bed. "Could you please pack all my show shirts?"

"Of course," answered Christine, rumaging through the closet and grabbing all her sister's shirts from the traveling shows that they had seen over the years. After folding them neatly and placing them into the suitcase, she turned her attention to jeans. "Which jeans would you like to take?"

"My demin and lace skiiny jeans, and the bell bottoms with the lace, please," answered Chloe with a smile. This continued on for a number of minutes until the girl had her suitcase filled to the top. "Let's see, it'll be a fourteen hour flight from Los Angles to Paris, France. Which books would you like to take?" asked Christine witha smile.

"_**The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Phantom of the Opera, Murder on the Eiffle Tower, Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West, The Secret Garden, Anna Dressed in Blood,**_ and _**The Hunger Games Series**_," answered Chloe happily and her sister went to the bookshelf to hunt down the books. She found them without much trouble and stacked them into a carry on bag along with her sister's iPod, typewriter, paper, and earbuds.

"Okay kiddo, we have everything packed for you-" started Chritsine.

"And now it's your turn!" cheered Chloe, jumping up and down several time, clapping her hands in excitement.

Christine could only shake her head as she trailed after her sister into her bedroom. She watched in amusment as her blind, but fashionable sister choosed several dozen outfits for her sister and tossed them into her suitcase, while belting a lovely Italian aria at the top of her lungs.

Christine smiled as she began to fold the clothes into neat stacks. Even though the two girls were fourteen years apart, they were both closer than blood. They both were simular, but at the same time, polar opposites.

"Okay Chloe, I think you had damaged my wardrobe enough for one night," scolded Christine, leading her younger sister from her bedroom and to the kitchen to make dinner. "How does rolled tacos sound?"

"Yummy!" shouted Chloe with glee. Christine shook her head as she quickly heated up their meal before handing her a plate and sliding next to her little (baby) sister at the dining table.

"Sammy!" yelled Chloe, jumping as her seeing eye dog poked his wet nose into her hands. "Away!" The dog sulked out from underneath the table, but sat down next to his mistress, his long tail thumping quietly against the floor as the two sisters ate in silence.

"I'm going to feed Sammy," announced Chloe, standing up with her plate in her hands. Sammy followed her as far as to the kitchen doorway before sitting and watching as she placed her dish into sink and grabbing his dog bowl. She carefully scooped out a cup of doggy kibble and grabbed some chicken from the other night, shredding it into the bowl. After mixing it up, she exited the kitchen and placed it down onto the floor. Within a milisecond, Sammy was eating his dinner happily.

"Good Sammy," crooned the blind girl before turning to her older sister.

"You going to bed now, Chloe?" Christine asked her standing with her now empty plate and entering the kitchen to place the plates into the dishwasher.

"Yuppers. Night, Christine!" Chloe hugged her sister before skipping to her room.

Christine shook her head before running the dishwasher and going to the bathroom to take a quick shower. The two girls had a system- Chloe showered in the morning while Christine showered in the evenings. It worked rather well for both of them.

Christine sighed heavily before exiting the bathroom about fifteen minutes later. As usual, she went to go and check up on Chloe. She smiled as she saw that Chloe was sound asleep with Sammy laying at the foot of her bed.

"Good night, Chloe," whispered Christine before turning in for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shatterglass**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**SUMMERY:  
When Christine Daae is offered the oppertunity of a lifetime, she and her blind sister, Chloe, are whisked off to Europe to tours with the masked rock and rolls star, Erik Destler...**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

**I would also like to dedicate this chapter to phangirl2017 for leaving me my first review on chapter one!**

"Christine?"

Christine opened her eyes to smile at Chloe, who was reading _**The Phantom of the Opera**_, her favorite book.

"Yes Chloe?" she asked her with a light smile.

"What's that smell?" asked Chloe, causing for her sister to blink several times in shock.

"What smell?" she asked, hoping that it wasn't her.

"It smells like exotic fruits with hint of violets," answered Chloe, inhaling deeply.

"That would be my purfume."

Christine and Chloe both turned to see a pretty blonde standing next to their row of seats.

"I'm Meg Giry. May I please get by? I have the middle seat," she explained in a peppy manner.

"Sure." Chloe stood and walked out into the asile, allowing for Meg to creep in. Once she was situated, she told Chloe that she could sit back down.

"So you're Christine?" when she nodded, Meg smiled. "My mother is Anna Giry; she's Erik Destler's manager."

"Oh." Christine blinked, looking over at her sister. She was lightly skimming her fingers over the page, not really paying any attention to the conversation at hand. "Chloe-"

"I'm listening," said the blind girl, her eyes shut as her fingers absorbed the words.

"This is Chloe," introduced Christine to Meg. Chloe shut her book and touched Meg's face, getting a feel for what she looked like. "This is how she says hello," Christine informed the startled girl with a smile.

"Interesting," mumbled Meg for Chloe's hands were tracing her mouth. Once Chloe was done with aquainting herself with Meg, she gave the woman a hug.

"Hiya!" she squealed happily before bubbling off about Paris and Notre Dame.

Christine smiled again as she leaned back for a little catnap.

~~

Twelve and a half hours later, the plane touched down at the Paris International Airport. Christine had to carry Chloe off the plane, she was so tired. By the time that Christine and Meg made it to the baggage carosol, Chloe was stumbling next to her sister, tired from the dramatic time difference. She yawned as an excited bark made the crowd of tourist part. Sammy bounded from the overweight section and up to his mistress, panting happily as he licked her face, the gentle lion.

"Heel," ordered Chloe with a yawn. Sammy stopped trying to eat her face and sat at her legs, his giant toung lolling out of his mouth as several airport personals came running up to them. "Good Sammy," she praised him lavishly, telling the burly men that Sammy was hers.

"I'm sorry, but he broke out of his pen and we couldn't catch him!" apologized one man, looking scared of the dog.

"Don't worry about it; Sammy wouldn't hurt a flea even if his own life depended on it," soothed Chloe, placing Sammy's harness onto him. The second it was clipped on, the over rambunctious puppy was gone and in its place was a serious guide dog. "Fowards," she told the dog, who trotted off with his mistress holding onto the harness.

"Chloe!" called out Christine. When her sister stopped and turned, Christine told her to wait while she grabbed their suitcases. After she had located all four suitcases, she and Meg (and a kindly Frenchman) hoisted the suitcases onto a cart and headed out to the waiting spots, where their were choaffers with signs waiting to pick up their waiting to pick up their passengers.

Christine spied the sign that welcomed both her sister and her to France and tugged Meg and Chloe over to greet the elderly man, who introduced himself as Joseph Buquet.

"I shall be your driver during your stay in France," he told them in fluent English, taking the cart for Christine and wheeling it over to a Rolls Royce, where he began to carefully set the luggae inside the trunk.

"Allow me." Joseph held the door open for Christine, Meg, Chloe, finally Sammy to hop inside and get themselves comfortable. He then began the long winded speech about Paris as he took the long way around to the concert hall, where they would meet with Anna Giry and Erik Destler.

"... and on your right, we have Notre Dame..."

Chloe squealed loudly, her excitement to much to handle. Christine giggled at her younger sister's childish glee before turning back to chatting with Meg about Erik Destler. To her surprise, despite the fact that he was famous, there was very little known about him.

"So that's why he is known as the Phantom?" asked Christine quietly.

"I guess so," answered Meg with a little shrug. "Anyways, despite his creepy attitude, he is actally a gentleman-"

"And here we are, ladies, the world reknown concert hall!" called out Joseph, parking the car and hopping out to help the girls out. The girls all got out in the order that they had gotten in, looking up at the giant dome shaped building with awe in their eyes (except for Chloe and Sammy).

"Come on!" squealled Meg, grabbing Christine by the arm and all but dragging her to the front door, which was being guarded by a beefy looking secreity guard. After speaking with him in French, he allowed the three girls and one dog to pass him. "Okay, so this is the stage," she started, stepping onto the wooden floor, giggling as Sammy's toenails clicked loudly into the auidtorium. "And back here, we have the dressing rooms," she continued on, waving a graceful hand at the rows of doors that paraded down one hall. "Come on, my mother's probably with Mr. Destler as we speak."

"Wait up!" shouted Chloe as Sammy walked at her pace, speeding up as she jogged towards her sister and new friend.

Meg knocked on a dorr and bounced as she waited for the door to open. When it did, a motherly looking woman greeted her with a kiss on each cheek.

"Hello Meg daring," she greeted the blond fondly. "You must be Christine Daae. But where is your sister?"

"Here!" sang out Chloe, walking from around the corner with Sammy leading the way. The woman looked frightened at Sammy's size, but the gentle giant walked up to her and sniffed her a few times before softly woofing at her.

"Well," Anna said, eyeing Sammy as though he would attack her.

"Don't worry; Sammy's a good dog. He won't attack even if he had to," piped in Chloe, giggling as she hugged Sammy around his neck.

"I would imagine that you would like to meet Mr. Destler," stammered Anna, backing away from the door to allow the girls to enter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shatterglass**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**SUMMERY:  
When Christine Daae is offered the oppertunity of a lifetime, she and her blind sister, Chloe, are whisked off to Europe to tours with the masked rock and rolls star, Erik Destler...**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

When Christine stepped into the room, she blinked several times, for the room was decorated in creams and gold. There was a couch, a vanity and a rack of costumes. She turned her attention from the room to the man who was busy sorting through a folderful of papers.

"Christine? This room is giving me the hebejeebees," anounced Chloe nervously, shifting on her feet.

Christine turned her attention from the man to her little sister, not out of rudeness, but because her sister was her first priority.

"How's that, love?" she crooned softly, hugging her sister close to her.

"It doesn't feel live in," she confessed. "No smells anywhere."

Christine almost laughed out loud. Her sister's sense of smell was so keen that when she was five years old, she smell a fire ten blocks away from school and called the fire department. That had made her a hero of the city for the longest time.

"Chloe, this room isn't meant to be lived in. It's like a hotel room. Different people come to stay here," she explained patiently to Chloe, who nodded, understanding.

Christine straightened up, one hand on her sister's shoulder, the other outstreched to shake Erik Destler's hand.

Instead of shaking it, he bent down and brushed her knuckles against his lips. When he went to do the same to Chloe, she playfully smacked his hand away and went to explore his face. Christine quickly explained to him why she did this and he allowed for her to run her fingers around his face.

"Why do you wear a mask?" she asked him innocently.

Erik Destler took a deep intake of breath before answering her in a quiet voice.

"Because I need to, young one," he answered, looking for the right words to express the why. To his relief, she didn't press any further, instead, withdrawing her hand and petting Sammy. "What kind of dog is he?"

~~

After chatting with Erik, Christine felt like he was a decent man. She had to pratcially drag Chloe away from him, where they were debating over the piano and keyboards as being the better insterments of choice. She told Chloe firmly that they had to return to unpack and get settled in before the show that night.

Chloe pouted as she said good bye to Erik, whistling for Sammy to lead her back out to the car. Once they arrived, Joseph opened the car door for them once more, chatting idilli with Chloe about the history of Paris. Christine shook her head at her little sister, smiling as she asked Joseph about the history of Notre Dame, even though she knew every aspect of it's history.

Meg could see that Christine was deep in thought and decided not to press her into revealing what was on her mind. Instead, she decided to look out the window at the beautiful scenery of Paris.

About fifteen minutes later, the Rolls Royce arrived at the hotel, a fancy five star with a swimming pool and bar among other luxeries. Joseph helped the ladies out before giving the bellhop their luggage. With a polite "Good day," he hopped back into the car and drove off.

The seond Christine entered the hotel, she was spellbound by its beauty. The lobby was decorated in pale blue, cream and gold, with several plush armchairs scattered about and a room with French door led to the pool and jacuzzi. The front desk was decorated in gilted gold trim on mahogany and the staff was polite and friendly. When Chloe entered with Sammy, the staff told her that they would make any accomidations avalible for her.

"Thank you," said Chloe, urging Sammy forwards after her sister and new friend as they went up to their suit on the penthouse floor.

The bellhop used one of his keys to open a set of double doors and motioned for the girls to enter. When they did, Christine gasped at the beauty of the room. Like the lobby, it was decorated in pale blue, cream and gold, with a spacious balcony to Sammy to do his buiness outside, two queen sized beds, a sitting room and a bathroom with a sink in jacuzzi tub, a shower stall and double sinks. The room was, all in all, stunningly beautiful.

"Wow..." was all that Christine could say as she pirouetted on her toes. "This is..."

"Mr. Destler must really like you if he's paying for you to stay in a nice hotel," commented Meg. "Normally, he just make Mom and I stay in a three star hotel."

"Why?" Christine asked, placing her suitcase onto the bed to start unpacking.

At that moment, Chloe released Sammy from his harness and the excited dog ran over to one of the beds before jumping onto it with a loud bark.

"Sammy, down," ordered Christine. The dog hopped off before sulking over to a corner of the room.

"I get dibs on the bed that Sammy was on!" shouted Chloe, bouncing up and down on the bed. She giggled as she jumped, making her short red bob fly into her ever staring green eyes. "Come on Sammy, up!" The pit bull/mastiff barked before joining his mistress on the bed. The two curled up before Chloe was out like a lightbulb.

"Chloe," sighed Christine before hanging up her dresses. Once she had finished unpacking all her clothes, she turned to her bathroom neccessities. "Hey Meg, why don't you come and sleep over with us tonight?"

"You mean it?" asked Meg, becoming hyper.

"Of course I do," grinned Christine. "Besides, who else will help me get used to Eruopean customs?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Shatterglass**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**SUMMERY:  
When Christine Daae is offered the oppertunity of a lifetime, she and her blind sister, Chloe, are whisked off to Europe to tours with the masked rock and rolls star, Erik Destler...**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

Early the following morning, Chloe was woken by Sammy, who was wiggling and licking her face.

"Alright, I'm up!" groaned the blind girl, standing up and stumbling to the bathroom to take a morning shower. She knew that the trip had been hard on her pet, but she felt so drained!

As she soaked in the water, her keen ears heard her sister and Meg waking up. She sunk herself lower into the tub, sighing with happiness as the door to the bathroom opened.

"Morning, Chloe!" chirped Christine, grabbing her cosmetics and leaving the bathroom door open a crack in case Chloe needed her for something.

Chloe finished lathering her body and rinced off, smiling as the warm water kissed her skin. She stepped out, reaching to grab a towel from the rack and wrapping it around herself. She paused at the door, listening to make sure that Christine and Meg were the only ones in the room.

"Here, Chloe," announced Christine, giving her sister a pair of jeans and her _**Wicked**_ shirt. The blind girl quickly wriggled herself into the outfit before exiting the room to find Meg had left. "Meg had to go and run a few erands for her mother before the show tonight," announced Christine, taking her sister by the hand. She had Sammy on his leash and was ready to go and explore Paris for a few hours.

"Come on, Chloe!" Christine urged her blind sister, tugging her forwards as they stepped out onto the streets of Paris. Christine immediately beelined towards the shops that lined the street, looking in each window as Chloe straggled behind, her hand on Sammy's harness.

"Christine," sighed Chloe, shaking her head as she allowed for Sammy to lead her forwards. "Even through she is fashionably chic, she still needs to buy more things for her wardrobe!"

Sammy barked in agreement and stopped as Chloe heard a loud squeal.

"Please don't pet Sammy; he is working right now," she said out loud, sighing when the child ignored her and began to pet Sammy. She heard a loud cry of delight as Sammy licked the boy's face.

"Chloe, there you are!" Chloe smiled as she heard her older sister's voice.

"Christine, can you please get this child off of Sammy?" asked Chloe.

"He's Deaf," announced Christine after watching him for a moment. He was signing excitedly to Sammy and giggly shrilly as his mother rushed up to take him back once more.

"Oh, well that explains alot," muttered Chloe, tugging Sammy to follow Christine. As the two sisters walked through Paris, Christine would stop and tell her sister where they were. Within about fifteen minutes, they arrived at the concert hall where Erik Destler was to perform that evening.

"Come on, Chloe," begged Christine, tugging her little sister towards the back enterance. The secrity guard on duty reconized them and motioned them inside with a friendly smile. Christine led her younger sister to the stage, which overlooked thousands of square footage of emtpy space- just the ideal spot for a rave.

Christine smiled at Chloe before changing from her street shoes into her tap shoes. When Chloe heard the familere _tap-tap-tap _of her sister's dance shoes, she smiled in return as she settled herself onto a chair with Sammy at her side.

As Christine warmed up she found herself daydreaming about her days at dance class when she was younger. She recalled being so thrilled when her mother became pregaunt, the dissapointment when her sister was born blind, the joy at finding out that Chloe shared her passion for opera and musicals...

She was brought out of her daydream by someone clapping. She deided to show off a bit and quickly did a rising jig/shuffle/heelclick/cut/brush combo in rapid succession, making it look like she was Riverdancing. She lept into the air, spinning en pointe as she landed again. But as she landed, her toe on her shoes gave out and she fell to the ground with a loud yelp of pain.

"Christine?" called out Chloe as Sammy darted forwards to lick the injured girl's face.

"Are you alright?" asked Erik, who had been the one to clap at Christine's skillful dancing. She rolled over and winced at the pain in her toe.

"I don't think so," she whimpered, trying not to cry. "I think I smashed up my toe pretty badly."

"Christine!" cried out Chloe, scared now.

"Hush, Chloe," ordered Erik before scooping Christine into his strong, muscular arms. He carried her into his dressing room and placed her onto the couch. He looked at the hard shoes that covered her feet and told her, "This may hurt." Christine nodded and clenched her eyes shut, gritting her teeth as he quickly removed her shoe. She only whined once in protest, but other than that, she didn't utter a single sound.

"I think that it's about time that I replace these shoes," commented Christine with a little laugh as Erik skillfully bandaged up her toes and elevated her foot so that way it wouldn't swell up.

"I'd agree with you, except I don't know a thing about dancing," admitted Erik with a bark of laughter. He found his hand tracing her face and she leaned into his touch more, sighing with content.

Christine smiled and began to explain to him the verious aspects about the dance shoe in her hands. She was right in the middle of explaining why the toe were build like ballet sippers when Erik leaned over and kissed her lips.

_**This actually happened to me while I was dancing the lead in The Nutcracker Ballet. It's pretty funny to watch (my aunt got it on tape) but it hurt like HELL. This is just my fleating memory of what happened- the pain was THAT BAD.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Shatterglass**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**SUMMERY:  
When Christine Daae is offered the oppertunity of a lifetime, she and her blind sister, Chloe, are whisked off to Europe to tours with the masked rock and rolls star, Erik Destler...**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

**To read a more adult version of this story, please go to adult fanfiction. net**

Christine pulled back and looked at Erik with surprise in her emerald green eyes. Erik smiled at Christine before gently tapping the back of her head to lean her back into the kiss. She did so with a small gasp, her lips gently touching Erik's mouth.

Slowly, Erik worked his hands into Christine's wild mane of red curls, his mouth begging for her to open. When she did, he slipped his tongue inside, moaning softly at the wild sensation that raced through his body as this goddess touched him. She placed her hands on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her tiny, fragile body, smiling as they made out.

Christine finally broke away, a faraway look in her eyes as she cuddled into Erik's chest, her foot still somehow or other elivated on the stackful of pillows.

"That was..." she panted heavily, looking up at him through half lidded eyes. "Amazing," she breathed, resting her head on his chest, listening to his rapid fast heartbeat.

Erik smiled as he leaned back onto the couch, Christine nestled on his chest peacefully. He began to run his fingers through her dark red curls, smiling as her shampoo flooded his nose. He inhaled deeply, getting the picture of mangos and bananas.

"Are you smelling me?" Christine asked sleepily.

"You smell so good," Erik murmured, bringing her fingers up to his mouth for a kiss. "Besides, I want to know what you smell like before I go onstage."

But Christine was already halfway asleep, the jet lag catching up with her. Erik smiled down at the young woman who he hadn't known for more than twenty four hours before nestling her closer to him.

"So Erik, is this the real reason why you wanted me on the tour?" she asked him abou an hour later, when she had woken up.

"It was Anna Giry's idea," he informed her.

"Well then I am very thankful for her," yawned Christine, needing more sleep.

"You need to rest before tonight," he murmured softly, his hand lightly tracing her breasts through her dress. She gasped and arched her back, straining to recieve more of his touch. Erik chuckled as he snatched away his hand from her delicious tits. On impulse, he bent down and kissed the shadow of her clevage, making Christine moan loudly.

"What's going on tonight?" she asked dimly as her body shut down for a nap.

"After the concert, I was thinking that I would take you to my place for dinner and a movie. How's that?" Christine nodded, almost in dreamland. "Then it's a date, my love." Erik kissed her forehead, grabbing his long duster coat from his costume rack and covering Christine with it. He smiled as he tenderly covered up the young singer/dancer from the chill that had suddenly decened onto the dressing room. He quickly lit a few scented candles that Meg had gotten him a few months ago to make the room seem more "lived in" for Chloe and walked to the door, opening it tosee Chloe standing there, looking worried. Sammy sat next to her, panting as he looked at Erik with trusting eyes.

"How is she?" asked Chloe anxiously.

"She is asleep now. The jet lag seems to have caught up with her," responded Erik, shutting the door to allow Christine to sleep in peace. "Listen, can I ask you an odd question?"

"Sure, I guess," answered Chloe, taking Erik by the arm as he began to lead her through the maze of hallways, Sammy trotting at her heels. "What's on your mind?"

"What is Christine's favorite movie?" he asked her.

"She likes musicals like _Chicago _starring Catherine Zeta Jones and _Moulin Rogue_ with Ewan Mregor and Nicole Kidman. She also love the movie _A Hundred Dead Boyfriends _starring Felicity Rose Tassi and films directed and or produced by Miss Tassi- she has an eye for action and the unexpected," Chloe informed the rock star.

"What kind of food does she like?" he asked her next, storing the infromation in his mind for later.

"Italian is her favorite. She has awful algergies to seafood, mint and peppermint, alcohol and Asian food- it's one of the main oils that's used in the cooking, I can't ever remember the name of it. She loves American food like burgers and fries and pizza, even though pizza is Italian," she prattled on, smiling as they came back onto the stage.

"It sounds like your sister has her own tastes," remarked Erik, helping Chloe to sit on the edge of the stage.

"Well yes and no," answered Chloe with a little giggle. "She loves red velvet cake. It was mom's favorite desert," she said with sadness laced throughout her voice.

"Well then, it sounds like I know what I'll do for tonight," he smiled.

"Are you taking her out on a date?" asked Chloe, excited.

Erik chuckled at seeing the suddenly hyper girl.

"Yes, I am," he told her, being rewarded with an ear piercing squeal.

"WHEE!" she squealed happily, hugging herself with joy as she bounced up and almost fell off the stage. It was Erik's quick reflexes that saved her from the deadly fall. "Thank You!"

Erik shook his head at the blind girl, who was skipping off towards the almost forgotten backpack that he felt belonged to Christine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Shatterglass**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**SUMMERY:  
When Christine Daae is offered the oppertunity of a lifetime, she and her blind sister, Chloe, are whisked off to Europe to tours with the masked rock and rolls star, Erik Destler...**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

Erik looked over at Christine, who was still napping on the couch in his dressing room. He sighed heavily as he grabbed his trenchcoat from the clothing rack. He didn't want to take his other coat off of her and risk her getting cold. He was way too much of a gentleman to do such a thing.

Suddenly, Christine stirred. He held his breath, a part of him hoping that she was waking.

It seemed as though there was a God up there after all.

Christine's eyes fluttered open and she yawned, streching as much as she could with her injured foot. She looked around her before spying Erik. For a moment, her face looked confused before it turned the shade of a tomato.

"How did you sleep?" murmured Erik, coming over to kiss her forehead.

"Okay," she answered, still blushing from the kiss they both shared earlier. Erik smirked as trailed his kisses down to her earlobe, the crevice between his shoulder and neck, and finally up to his mouth. Christine moaned lightly before pressing her mouth firmly to his, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck.

"Christine," Erik pulled away with difficulty. "Don't you have to get ready for the concert?"

Christine loked down at her ratty jeans and UCLA sweatshirt. "But I didn't bring anything else to wear!"

"Don't worry about it," Erik went to grab something from his clothing rack and handing it to her. It took Christine a moment to see that it was a one shouldered dress. It was made of black silk with a lace sleeve that halted at his wrist. She smiled at it before noticing that it wasn't from her closet.

"Meg brought this dress and it didn't fit her. She was going to give it away before she met you. She knows that it'll fit you," explained Erik before going over to the vanity to start putting on his makeup. From the corner of his eye, he saw Christine stripping herself from her clothes and trying to get into the dress unsuccessfully. Finally, afraid that she would hurt herself, Erik stood from the vanity and told Christine to sit.

He unzipped the dress and held it over her head. She placed her arms up and her carefully slid the dress onto her, smiling as her arm wriggled into the sleeve. Once she was in the dress, he did the honor and zipped her up. He helped her to stand, keeping an eagle eye on her foot. When the fabric rustled over her thigh, he smiled suductivly at her, his eyes raking her slender body.

Christine blushed at the sudden attention that her employer was giving her. She self consciously tucked a red curl behind her ear and blushed a deeper shaed of red.

"Come, Christine, I must get you situated backstage," murmured Erik huskily before gently scooping her into his arms. She lossely placed her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his heavily muscular chest.

As Erik walked through the corridors of the backstage area, he noticed that people were looking at him funnily. He just ignored the looks until he reached thearea were Meg and Chloe were sitting. He quickly set Christine down onto a coushoned chair and grabbed another chair to help elevate her foot.

"There we are," murmured Erik softly before rushing off to grab his handless microphone from the sound booth people.

"Christine," Chloe called, touching her sister's shoulder. "How are you?"

"A bit tired, even from the nap that Erik let me have," Christine answered.

"You took a nap in his dressing room?" asked Meg.

"He even covered me up with one of his jackets!" quietly squealed Christine.

"And how's your foot?" asked Chloe, her hand venturing to Christine's injured foot.

"It feels better now that it's bound up," answered the woman honestly. "But I don't think that I'll be dancing antime soon."

"I have a lotion that makes feet feel better," butted in Meg, digging through her bag and coming up with a bottel. "I dance so I use this on my feet all the time and they feel great, even when I hurt myself." She took another look at Chrsitine and smiled. "I knew that dress would fit you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Shatterglass**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**SUMMERY:  
When Christine Daae is offered the oppertunity of a lifetime, she and her blind sister, Chloe, are whisked off to Europe to tours with the masked rock and rolls star, Erik Destler...**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

Erik Destler smiled at Christine one last time before stepping out onstage. The loud roar of the crowds almost deafened Christine; she was glad that she had left Chloe and Sammy back at the hotel.

When Erik opened his mouth and sang, shivers attacked Christine's spine and she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to make herself warmer.

The lyrics were making her feel like her wanted to kiss him, they were that arousing. She had to fight the feeling that was barking at her to run onstage and start making passionate love with him.

About two hours later, Erik called out goodnight to his screaming fans before running offstage in a cloud of smoke.

"Christine!" he called out, jogging over to her, his head set microphone switched off. He reached out and tenderly toutched her cheek. She pressed her face into his hand, smiling softly as he eyes slid shut. Her mouth was opened a tiny bit, allowing him to see her tongue.

Erik swooped down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss before straightening up and scooping her into his powerful arms once more. He walked with her to his dressing room, where he carefully deposited her back onto the couch, propping her injured foot up with pillows.

"I'm going to change," he murmured softly to her before kissing her once more. He stood up and removed his duster, vest and shirt. Christine couldn't tear her eyes away from his body- he was firm and muscular everywhere- and holy shit- he had a fucking eight pack! "Like what you see?" Erik teased her, crouching down so that way their eyes were at level with each other. Christine hesitantly reached out and ran a finger down his firm chest, down to hwere the waistband of his jeans snuggly hugged his hips.

"We'll have more time for this once we arrive at my apartment," purred Erik, grabbing her hand and pressing little kisses to the palm of her hand. Christine giggled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek, but at the last moment, he twisted his face so that she kissed his mouth.

Christine deepened the kiss, her arms going to wrap around his neck as he placed his arms under her tiny body and lifted her. He broke off the kiss long enough to whisper that they were going through a pile of paperazzi who would be more than eager to get a picture of the two of them.

~~

Christine smiled Erik left the concert hall. He had somehow or other managed to sneak her into the back of his Hearsh and she was waiting for him in the backseat, curled up with his leather jacket to keep her warm in the chilly May weather.

Her smile grew even bigger when Erik slid into the driver's seat. He didn't look at her until they were at least three blocks from the concert hall.

"That was painful," he muttered at last, shaking his head as he remembered how hard it was for him to get through the crowd of fans and papperazzi.

"It couldn't have been that bad," remarked Christine dryly, leaning forward and kissing Erik's cheek. He smiled and cupped her face with one hand.

"It was the worst thing that I could have ever gone though, my sweet Christine," he responded, pulling up to a swank apartment complex. He pulled into the parking lot and parked at the top level before getting out. He straightened his jacket before helping Christine out.

"One of the best things about this place is that they're aren't any secreity cameras anywhere," he informed Christine with a smile. "So I'm free to come and go as I please."

Christine's eyebrow quirked up. She knew that it must've been hard for Erik to do much of anything with his trademark white mask.

"Oh, it is hard," he confessed with a chuckle, unlocking the door that led into the penthouse suites. "Careful, there are stairs!"

Erik scooped Christine into his arms and carried her down the staircase into the hallway, which was deserted at this time of night. Erik walked down towards the end of the hall and opened the door with a key. He kicked the door shut behind him and walked into the living room, where he gently placed Christine onto the couch and kissed her gently.

"I was thinking of Italian for dinner," started Erik with a smile.

"My favorite," Christine commented with a smile as Erik began to noodle around in the kitchen a bit. She propped herself up onto the couch so that way she sitting up and turned to watch him. It was strange for her to see someone who was famous doing something domestic like cooking. But she figured that it was normal for French to do their own cooking- even if they were rock stars.

Chrstine curled herself up as much as she could, wincing when her toes began to yell with agony. Erik noticed this and sped over with an ice pack wrapped in a dish towel. He knelt next to her feet and placed the ice pack onto her foot, asking her if the pain was fading.

"It feels better when you're nearby," she answered honestly with a small smile.

Erik chuckled and stood up.

"Christine, I'm only less then ten feet away," he told her, shaking his head at her words before returning to the kitchen to continue cooking the ravioli and garlic bread. He had already tossed a salal and it was sitting off to one side with a bag of croutons sitting next to the big bowl.

"Bon appetit," quipped Erik with a chuckle, coming out of the kitchen with a plate of food and handing it to Christine, along with a glass of red wine.

"Thank you, but I'm alergic to alcohol," she informed him with a small smile.

"Oh." Erik was furious with himself for forgetting what Chloe told him earlier that day. "I'm sorry, I forgot- would you like some lemonaid instead?" he asked her, deterined to make up for his blunder.

"Sounds great," Christine told him and he stood, taking her wine glass as his own and grabbing a cup, filling it with lemonaid from the refridgerator.

"Here we go," Erik handed her the glass before sitting in a tall armchair that was next to a bookcase stuffed with volumes.

"What are you reading right now?" Christine asked him, taking a mouthful of her meal. God, he was a good cook!

"_Bel Ami_," answered Erik, picking up the heavy volume and showing it to Christine with a smile. "It was made into a movie in 1939- I have the Dvd if you would care to watch it," he offered, figuring that she would say no.

To his surprise, she agreed to watch it and he went on a hunt to track down the elusive DVD, giving Christine a great view of his rear. Once he had located it, he slid the DVD into the TV and sat back on the couch with Christine nestled up next to his, her head on his chest, her body almost on top of his.

While Erik was watching the movie, Christine was using this time to examine him. He was strong physically, she didn't have a doubt about that- his body was _**RIPPED**_. but his mask...

Christine found herself wondering what laid behind him, but she didn't want to ask him so early in their relationship.

Their relationship...

What were they?

At that moment, the film ended and Erik kissed her sweetly, his lips lingering on her mouth for a minute longer than nessecery.

Christine moaned and snuggled herself more into his warm embrace. His tongue darted out and traced her lips and she opened them on pure instint. Their tongues tangoed together as Christine groaned orgasimly, her arms circling around Erik's neck once more. She sighed with comtept as Erik scooped her into his strong arms and carried her into the master bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Shatterglass**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**SUMMERY:  
When Christine Daae is offered the oppertunity of a lifetime, she and her blind sister, Chloe, are whisked off to Europe to tour with the masked rock and rolls star, Erik Destler...**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

The next morning, Erik woke up to discover that Christine was snuggled next to his chest, his arms wrapped around her delicate figure. He smiled down at her before leaning forward to kiss her sweet lips. Their mouths lingered as Christine stirred, her emerald eyes opening to see Erik.

"Good morning," murmured Christine, bringing her head up for a loving kiss.

"Bonjour, mon amour," whispered Erik, leaving a trail of kisses down Christine's neck. Christine giggled and tilted her head back, allowing the masked man better access to her nek.

Their heavy making out session was interupted by Christine's loudly protesting stomach.

Christine giggled as she wiggled from Erik's arms and stood up.

"I need to eat," she informed the French rock star before skipping out of the bedroom. Erik shook his head at her innocence and swung himself from the bed, following her into the kitchen, where she had grabbed an apple and a slice of cheese and was eating away happily.

"You know, I could've made you something," Erik informed her with a warm smile.

"I like to be independant too, you know Erik," Christine pointed out with a gentle smirk. She turned to toss the apple core out and squealed as Erik's arms wrapped themselves around her slender waist, making Christine realize something.

"I'm on birth control, but you weren't wearing a condom!" she squeaked, spinning around so that they were chest to chest, or in this case, face to chest. "What if I become pregaunt?"

Erik hesitaed. He did want children, but he didn't want for them to turn out like him.

He gently kissed Christine's shoulder to grab her attention.

"Christine, if my seed inside of you produces a child, then it will be the most loved, spoiled, privlaged child in the world," he told her honestly.

Christine's worried frown turned into a beaming smile as she leaned over and kissed him fully on the lips.

"Oh Erik..." she sighed happily as he picked her up and set her onto the counter before his kisses trailed sown to her stomach, where his lips traces around her belly button piercing.

"A butterfly," he murmured softly. "How very much like you."

"Explain," ordered Christie, tossing her head back.

"Every butterfly is unique, not one is alike," Erik informed her, looking into her dark emerald orbs. "Very much like you."

Christine blushed at his words, feeling a warm, fuzzy feeling begining to coil in her stomach. she looked away and saw another door, one that she hadn't noticed before.

"Where does this lead?" she asked him.

"Meg Giry's room," he answered her, turning to open the refridgerater door to look for something to eat.

"What?" yelped Christine, twirling to face him.

"She teaches dance at a studio that a few blocks away. When her lessons run late, she crashes here for the night and in the morning, I take her back to the concert hall," he explained, his eyes never leavings hers. Christine knew that he was speaking the truth.

"You're too kind," she murmured, hopping up onto a barstool.

Erik flipped the eggs onto two plates and sliding one over to Christine. "Eat up; I didn't lie what you had instead of a real breakfast."

Christine pouted before digging in. To her surprise, Erik had once more produced a wonderful meal. She shoveled as much of the eggs and toast into her mouth as she possibly could, causing for her to resemble a chickmunk. Erik laughed at the expression on her face as he calmly forked his morning meal into his mouth.

"Slow down, Christine. You'll choke," Erik scolded her gently, taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Sorry," mumbled Christine sheepishly. "It's just that you're a good cook!"

"Merci," smiled Erik, pleased that she liked something about him that no one else knew about. Not even Anna Giry knew about his love in the kitchens.

"You know, I don't speak French," Christine pointed out dryly, leaning over to kiss him.

"Then what other languages do you speak?" asked Erik with interest.

"Hebrew, Arabic, Spanish, Italian and Russian," answered Chru=istine cheekily before picking up her plate and setting it into the sink. "Well I am an opera singer."

"Opera?" Erik wrinkled his nose. "But isn't that for fat ladies in viking peirod costumes?"

Christine glared at him before she saw that he was kidding.

"Mr. Destler!" she shierked, slapping his arm, wincing as toned muscles spung her hand. "Ow, what are you smuggling under there, bricks?"

Erik smirked at her before standing.

"Come, it's getting late. We should be at the concert hall in half an hour," he announced. "You can wear some of Meg's clothes- I'm sure she won't mind."


	9. Chapter 9

**Shatterglass**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**SUMMERY:  
When Christine Daae is offered the oppertunity of a lifetime, she and her blind sister, Chloe, are whisked off to Europe to tour with the masked rock and rolls star, Erik Destler...**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

True to Erik's words, Meg didn't bat an eye at Christine wearing her clothes. If anything, she didn't reconize her teal green sundress and white sandles that Christine was wearing until she complimented her on the outfit.

"No duh!" she squealed. "I never thought of pairing up that dress with those sandles!"

Chloe was happy to feel that Christine was okay (even though the inside of her legs was _**KILLING **_her, but she didn't tell her that), only that after the date, she and Erik had lost track of the time and she ended up spending the night at his place. Which was, of course, not a total lie.

For the next week, Christine found herself and Erik spending a lot of time together, eating dinner at the fanciest resteraunts in Paris, going to midnight showings of movies and of course, talking about music and shows that Christine had seen.

Finally, the day came when they would go to Spain for the start of the tour.

Erik and Christine sat next to each other for the five hour flight. Christine slept most of the way, he head on Erik's shoulder and his arms wrapped around her, holding her body close to his. He would comb her red curls with his finger and murmur soft words into her ear as the long flight droned on.

Finally when the flight ended, instead of Erik waking her up, he just scooped her into his arms. Christine moaned and shifted so that way he face was pressed into his neck and her arms were wrapped around his neck.

Anna Giry just pursed her lips at her client and his girlfriend of two weeks. She was still getting used to the idea of Erik Destler- the man who would scoff at the idea of him getting married- having a woman who loved him and would spend time with him, despite his crazy life.

Once Erik, Christine, Chloe, Meg and Anna were in their limo to the hotel, Christine woke up and stretched in Erik's arms.

"Where are we?" she mumbled sleepily, snuggling into his strong chest as she sighed happily.

"We're in Spain," answered Chloe, who may've been blind, but not to the fact that her older sister had finally found herself a man.

"Oh." Christine sat up and moved from Erik's lap into the empty seat next to him, still tired from the flight.

Chloe was getting uncomfortable with the silence so she decided to try and break it.

"Hey, Christine, do you still remember that show you were in when Mom went into labor with me?"

"_Chicago_," answered Christine, not sure with where this was going. "Why?"

"Just asking. Have to told Mrs. Giry about all the shows that you've been in?" asked Chloe with a smile. She took out her iPod and switched it on before scolling through a few playlists before she came to the one that she wanted. "Christine played Velma Kelly- she's one of the leading ladies."

Chrsitine blushed a deep red at her sister's bragging.

"May I?" Erik asked, taking the earbuds from Chloe and sticking them into his ears. He frowned as he listened to _All That Jazz_, Christine's normally sweet angelic voice filled with passion and anger as Christine glared daggers at Chloe. "This is you?" Erik asked her, shock on his face.

"Guilty as charged," muttered Christine, still blushing.

"But I thought you sang opera," remembered Erik, thinking of the morning after they both had sex for the first time.

"I do. But I also sing Broadway show tunes," answered Christine as the iPod flipped to the next song, _Poor Unfortinate Souls_ from _The Little Mermaid_ blared out of the earbuds.

Christine sighed.

It would be a long car ride.


	10. Chapter 10

**Shatterglass**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**SUMMERY:  
When Christine Daae is offered the oppertunity of a lifetime, she and her blind sister, Chloe, are whisked off to Europe to tour with the masked rock and rolls star, Erik Destler...**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

"Thank you, Spain! Good night everyone!"

Christine smiled as Erik ran offstage and into her arms. He kissed her tenderly before slipping an arm around her waist. Sammy's ears perked up, but he still didn't move from his spot next to Chloe. As Erik and Christine passed by her, Chloe stood up and took Sammy by his harness. The two sisters and the rock star walked out to the parking lot, where they were greeted by a mob of photographers. Christine held onto Chloe's arm with one hand, her other wrapped around Erik's shoulders. She looked calm and happy as Erik lead his girlfriend, her sister and her guide dog over to the waiting jeep. He helped the girls to get in before turning to address a few of the reporters, who all wanted to know about the budding relationship between Erik Destler and Christine Daae.

Erik answered a few questions in as brief as a way as he could before jumping into the jeep and drove off towards the hotel. Christine was still upset with Chloe for telling Erik about her days on the stage, but she still helped Chloe wash her hair and pick out her outfits for the day.

"So, you were in musicals," said Erik when they were in their room for the night.

"Yes, I was," answered Christine, brushing out her red curls before climbing into the bed.

"What musicals were you in?" asked Erik, crawling in on the other side.

Christine smiled before answering his questions about the many shows that she had been in.

~oOo~

"Meg?"

The tall blonde stopped braiding Chloe's hair to hear what she had to say.

"Will Christine and Erik get married?" she asked innocently, petting Sammy as he slept next to her on the twin sized bed.

Meg giggled girlishly.

"Well, if they do, then I'll be the wedding planner!" she chirped happily, now thinking of Christine in a white gown and Erik in a suit and tie. "Oh my God, they would be so cute together!"

"And I would have a brother!" squealed Chloe happily, bouncing from her bed and to her backpack, where she pulled out _**The Hunchback of Notre Dame**_ and skipped back to her bed. "Good night, Meg!"

"Good night, Chloe!" chirped Meg, climbing into her bed and grabbing her notebook and begining to think of wedding stuff for her new friend and mother's boss...

~oOo~

The following morning, Christine woke up to find herself wrapped in Erik's arms once more. She sighed with bliss before snuggling herself next to Erik's sleeping form and shutting her eyes once more. Before she could fall back asleep though, Erik's lips thoughed her neck in his usual "Good morning" greeting.

"Good morning yourself," muttered Chrstine sleepily, not quite awake herself. She rolled over and kissed his chest, sighing happily as he rested his chin on top of her head.

"It's time to get up, Christine," he said, begining to get up.

"Uhhh," groaned Christine, curling into a ball.

"Are you alright?" he asked her concerned. When he didn't get an answer, he began to panic.

"Well, I don't think I'm pregaunt," she said, wincing as she sat up. Looking at the confused expression on Erik's face, she giggled. "It's that time of the month for me."

"Do you need anything?" Erik asked her, kneeling in front of her and taking her small slender hands in his and kissing her fingers.

"Maybe some ibuprofen pain killers and a nice long steaming hot bubble bath," she said, standing up. "And I also need to take a long walk."

"But if you're in pain then shouldn't you rest?" asked Erik with a look of confusement on his face once more.

"Resting is what agravates the pain. Moving around helps to make it go away," explained Christine, hobbling to the bathroom, where she began to draw a bath. "I know, I know. The female body is wierd."

"I'd say," Erik responded with a smile, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Erik," Christine giggled. "Don't you have to be somewhere?"

"No. I'm just an early bird by sheer habit," he smirked, drawing up a bath for her. He dug around in her carry on bag before producing a small bottle of bubble bath. He poured a generous amount of the sticky liquid into the slowly filling tub before helping her to step in. He shed his clothes and climbed into the tub behind her. Positioning her between his legs he pulled her back against his chest and began to comb her hair with his fingers, humming her a random tune.  
"Erik?" Christine murmured as the pain in her lower stomach began to ebb and flow away.

"Hmm?" asked the rock star, pausing from playing with Christine's hair.

"Thank you," she whispered, leaning her head against his chest and dozing off. Erik smiled as he began to plan out the (for once, free) day ahead of them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Shatterglass**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**SUMMERY:  
When Christine Daae is offered the oppertunity of a lifetime, she and her blind sister, Chloe, are whisked off to Europe to tour with the masked rock and rolls star, Erik Destler...**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

"Come on, Erik!" called out Christine, giggling as her mare trotted down the beaches of Spain. She turned in her saddle to see Erik was walking his horse at a slow pace as he smiled at her.

"No, I'm really fine, darling," he protested as Christine trotted her horse back to him.

"You've never ridden before, have you?" she asked him drily, a delicatly plucked eyebrow quirked.

Erik just shook his head, blushing as he heard Christine snort.

"Okay, just watch me," she barked before sending her horse off into a fast trot. Erik's horse, tired of being forced from keeping up with the beautiful mare, broke out into a fast canter. Erik yelped and dropped the reins, holding onto the saddle horn for dear life. Luckily, the horse was well trained and came to a smooth stop next to Christine's ride and began to nuzzle the mare.

"Hey! Stop that!" yelled Christine, giggling as she pulled her mare away from her mate. Erik couldn't help but admire the way how Christine controled her horse with the ease of a well seasoned horse woman.

"Erik, you have to tell him what to do!" Christine scolded him with a small smiled as she made her horse trot in circles around Erik. Erik finally let go of his fear and cantered his horse.

"It's been a while since I was on a horse!" he called out to her, smiling as he eased the horse into a gallop. Christine got over her shock and followed behind him, smiling as the breeze blew her long red curls from her pale face.

The two lovebirds soon arrived at a cove that overlooked the waters. Erik hopped off first before helping Christine off of her mare. He turned her so that way she was facing him and kissed her deeply.

"What was that for?" Christine asked him, snuggling herself into his chest.

"Because I love you," Erik murmured softly, pushing a red curl from her face and tucking it behind her ear once more.

Christine hitched her leg up onto his hip, where Erik held it in place with one hand, the other was placed on her hip to help her balence herself on one leg. She nibbled at his lower lip, causing for Erik to slide her hand from hip hip to her stomach.

"We should be getting back," he murmured softly, turning from Christine and helping her to get back into the saddle.

~oOo~

"How was your day, Christine?" bubbled Chloe, hugging her older sister with joy.

"It was great," Christine couldn't stop the grin that was on her face.

"Ooooh! Please do tell!" squealed Chloe, sitting on the floor with Sammy attacking her face with doggy kisses.

"Well, Erik took me on a romantic horseback ride on the beaches, where we had a picnic lunch. Then after that, he took me to a carnivel, where there were alot of interesting things to see. There were colorful clowns making balloon animals, foods from all over the world, and people doing interesting acts on a small atage," said Christine, giggling as Sammy abandoned his mistress and insted came over to lick her toes. "Good dog, Sammy."

"He really is a good dog," chirped Chloe, looking bright eyed and bushied tailed. She was about to ask Christine a question when Meg entered the room, looking frazzled.

"Christine! Thanks heavens I found you! One of the backup dancers sprained her ankle and can't perform for six weeks. Could you please fill in until she is back up on her feet?" babbled Meg, a frantic look in her eyes as she pleaded with Christine.

"Sure," said Christine before being pulled from Chloe and Meg's shared bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

**Shatterglass**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**SUMMERY:  
When Christine Daae is offered the oppertunity of a lifetime, she and her blind sister, Chloe, are whisked off to Europe to tour with the masked rock and rolls star, Erik Destler...**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

Christine tried to cover herself more as the pounding rock music deafened her. She winced at how much skin she was showing. She wore a sexy one peice dress with a low V-neck frontan asymmertrical front out front that was dangerously close to showing off her womanhood, and had spaghetti straps. It was made of black silk, which made her emerald green eyes pop and her fair skin and red hair seem exotic.

She huffed again, crossing her arms as she waited for her song to come on. She knew that Erik interacted with the back up dancers, but she didn't know what all he would do.

When the song came on, she rushed onstaged, a smile plastered onto her face as she began to sultry dance. She saw Erik's eyes pop out of his head as he began to belt out the song. Christine ran through the dance number, her eyes never leaving Erik's as he moved closer to her.

Suddenly, all the backup dancer surrounded them as Erik sang his titel song, _**The Girl of my Dreams**_. It took Christine a few moments for her to realize that he had changed the lyrics so that way they reflexed her perfectly.

_**The girl of my dreams**_

_**With her scarlet curls and green eyes**_

_**Is understanding and kind**_

_**The girl of my dreams**_

_**With her angelic voice**_

_**Is mine and mine alone**_

Chrsitine choked out a little sob as Erik began to dance with her, their hips grayting together, forming friction as they grinded.

Finally, when the song was over, the two dancers vanished in a cloud of smoke; but in reality, Erik grabbed Christine and dropped down through a trapdoor.

"Erik," gasped Christine, hugging him tightly. "You did that for me?" He smiled down at her before kissing her fiercily. "Thank you- that was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me!"

Erik felt a swell of pride as his lips took over his words to his sweet Christine.

Christine was smiling like a loon as she left Erik's dressing room about an hour later. Her hair had been pulled from it's French briad and now was flowing around her shoulders wildy as she quickly readjusted her dress. She and Erik had made love for the hundredth time since they mey well over six weeks ago. She felt like she was forgetting something, but what that something was, she didn't know.

Suddenly, Christine felt a bit faint as she tumbled into darkness...


	13. Chapter 13

**Shatterglass**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**SUMMERY:  
When Christine Daae is offered the oppertunity of a lifetime, she and her blind sister, Chloe, are whisked off to Europe to tour with the masked rock and rolls star, Erik Destler...**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

"Come on, Erik!" called out Christine, giggling as her mare trotted down the beaches of Spain. She turned in her saddle to see Erik was walking his horse at a slow pace as he smiled at her.

"No, I'm really fine, darling," he protested as Christine trotted her horse back to him.

"You've never ridden before, have you?" she asked him drily, a delicatly plucked eyebrow quirked.

Erik just shook his head, blushing as he heard Christine snort.

"Okay, just watch me," she barked before sending her horse off into a fast trot. Erik's horse, tired of being forced from keeping up with the beautiful mare, broke out into a fast canter. Erik yelped and dropped the reins, holding onto the saddle horn for dear life. Luckily, the horse was well trained and came to a smooth stop next to Christine's ride and began to nuzzle the mare.

"Hey! Stop that!" yelled Christine, giggling as she pulled her mare away from her mate. Erik couldn't help but admire the way how Christine controled her horse with the ease of a well seasoned horse woman.

"Erik, you have to tell him what to do!" Christine scolded him with a small smiled as she made her horse trot in circles around Erik. Erik finally let go of his fear and cantered his horse.

"It's been a while since I was on a horse!" he called out to her, smiling as he eased the horse into a gallop. Christine got over her shock and followed behind him, smiling as the breeze blew her long red curls from her pale face.

The two lovebirds soon arrived at a cove that overlooked the waters. Erik hopped off first before helping Christine off of her mare. He turned her so that way she was facing him and kissed her deeply.

"What was that for?" Christine asked him, snuggling herself into his chest.

"Because I love you," Erik murmured softly, pushing a red curl from her face and tucking it behind her ear once more.

Christine hitched her leg up onto his hip, where Erik held it in place with one hand, the other was placed on her hip to help her balence herself on one leg. She nibbled at his lower lip, causing for Erik to slide her hand from hip hip to her stomach.

"We should be getting back," he murmured softly, turning from Christine and helping her to get back into the saddle.

~oOo~

"How was your day, Christine?" bubbled Chloe, hugging her older sister with joy.

"It was great," Christine couldn't stop the grin that was on her face.

"Ooooh! Please do tell!" squealed Chloe, sitting on the floor with Sammy attacking her face with doggy kisses.

"Well, Erik took me on a romantic horseback ride on the beaches, where we had a picnic lunch. Then after that, he took me to a carnivel, where there were alot of interesting things to see. There were colorful clowns making balloon animals, foods from all over the world, and people doing interesting acts on a small atage," said Christine, giggling as Sammy abandoned his mistress and insted came over to lick her toes. "Good dog, Sammy."

"He really is a good dog," chirped Chloe, looking bright eyed and bushied tailed. She was about to ask Christine a question when Meg entered the room, looking frazzled.

"Christine! Thanks heavens I found you! One of the backup dancers sprained her ankle and can't perform for six weeks. Could you please fill in until she is back up on her feet?" babbled Meg, a frantic look in her eyes as she pleaded with Christine.

"Sure," said Christine before being pulled from Chloe and Meg's shared bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**Shatterglass**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**SUMMERY:  
When Christine Daae is offered the oppertunity of a lifetime, she and her blind sister, Chloe, are whisked off to Europe to tour with the masked rock and rolls star, Erik Destler...**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

Christine tried to cover herself more as the pounding rock music deafened her. She winced at how much skin she was showing. She wore a sexy one peice dress with a low V-neck frontan asymmertrical front out front that was dangerously close to showing off her womanhood, and had spaghetti straps. It was made of black silk, which made her emerald green eyes pop and her fair skin and red hair seem exotic.

She huffed again, crossing her arms as she waited for her song to come on. She knew that Erik interacted with the back up dancers, but she didn't know what all he would do.

When the song came on, she rushed onstaged, a smile plastered onto her face as she began to sultry dance. She saw Erik's eyes pop out of his head as he began to belt out the song. Christine ran through the dance number, her eyes never leaving Erik's as he moved closer to her.

Suddenly, all the backup dancer surrounded them as Erik sang his titel song, _**The Girl of my Dreams**_. It took Christine a few moments for her to realize that he had changed the lyrics so that way they reflexed her perfectly.

_**The girl of my dreams**_

_**With her scarlet curls and green eyes**_

_**Is understanding and kind**_

_**The girl of my dreams**_

_**With her angelic voice**_

_**Is mine and mine alone**_

Chrsitine choked out a little sob as Erik began to dance with her, their hips grayting together, forming friction as they grinded.

Finally, when the song was over, the two dancers vanished in a cloud of smoke; but in reality, Erik grabbed Christine and dropped down through a trapdoor.

"Erik," gasped Christine, hugging him tightly. "You did that for me?" He smiled down at her before kissing her fiercily. "Thank you- that was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me!"

Erik felt a swell of pride as his lips took over his words to his sweet Christine.

Christine was smiling like a loon as she left Erik's dressing room about an hour later. Her hair had been pulled from it's French briad and now was flowing around her shoulders wildy as she quickly readjusted her dress. She and Erik had made love for the hundredth time since they mey well over two months ago. She felt like she was forgetting something, but what that something was, she didn't know.

Suddenly, Christine felt a bit faint as she tumbled into darkness...


	15. Chapter 15

**Shatterglass**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**SUMMERY:  
When Christine Daae is offered the oppertunity of a lifetime, she and her blind sister, Chloe, are whisked off to Europe to tour with the masked rock and rolls star, Erik Destler...**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

Christine came to find herself resting on Erik's lap as he cradled her.

"Erik?" she groaned softly, causing for him to glance down at her with relief shooting through his eyes. "What happened?"

"You fainted," he murmured softly, kissing the palm of her hand tenderly. "Are you alright?"

A loud rumbling made Christine blush a deep shade pf red as she mumbled something to her boyfriend.

"What are you hungry for?" he asked her gently, his hand tracing her bosom. Christine jumped as his fingers nearly touched her.

"I'm sorry- that just tickles," she said rather breathlessly, turning a deeper shade of red as Erik chuckled at her jumpiness.

"It's probaly just the pressure of being onstage in such short notice," he reasured her, bowing his head to kiss her temple point. Christine groaned out loud as her head lolled to one side, exposing more of her thoat for his pleasure.

Christine moaned again as his hands began to tickle her stomach, making her jump up.

She now thought she knew what was wrong with her.

"Christine?" Erik asked her gently, giving her space.

"Erik, when was the last time you wore a condom?" Christine asked him, rumaging around her makeup bag and coming up with a small box.

"I don't know, why?" he called to her as she vanished through the bathroom door and locked it, sitting down to read the instructions on the box as carefully as she could.

About ten minutes later, Christine exited the bathroom looking very pale. She just silently handed over the pregnacy test for Erik to read.

Erik was stunned.

He was going to be a father!

He could just stare at Christine with shock as she bursted into fresh tears.

"Christine," he murmured softly, taking her into his arms as he sat down on the bed with her cradled on his lap. "I really did mean it- the first time we made love. The child will be the most loved, spoiled rotten, privlaged child in the world." He gently gripped her chin and forced her to look at him. "Never think for one moment that I don't want you, do you understand me?"

Christine nodded, sniffling as she buried herself into his arms and just cried.

"Next month, I'm to return to Los Angeles for work," she sniffled. "What'll become of us then?"

Erik felt his heart drop as he cursed softly.

He had forgotten- his Christine lived in another country. And he was sopposed to finish up this year's tour before returning to France to record two more albums, then go another tour, this time throughout France.

"Live with me."

The answer was so simple, yet Christine still shook her head.

"And give up everything that I've ever worked for? I don't think so, Erik," she cried, standing and begining to pace the floor wildy. "You don't understand Erik. I've been working my ass off to get to be where I'm standing today, and you just expect for me to drop everything to come and live with you? What will people think?"

Erik snorted as he stood to force her to stop pacing. He was worried what that would do to the baby.

"Well, for one thing, I'll tell them the truth," he began, his demeanor looking frusterated as Christine continued to allow her hormones to rage out of control.

The two bickered some more before Christine gave up and locked herself in the bathroom for the night. Erik pleaded with her to come out, that he was sorry, that he agreed with her completely. It wasn't until he fell asleep on the bed did Christine dare to venture out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Shatterglass**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**SUMMERY:  
When Christine Daae is offered the oppertunity of a lifetime, she and her blind sister, Chloe, are whisked off to Europe to tour with the masked rock and rolls star, Erik Destler...**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

Christine sighed heavily as she looked out the window of the plane. She had kidnapped Chloe and Sammy and was now on the first flight that she could find that would take her back home.

She rubbed a hand on top of her growing baby and smiled sadly as she though of Erik's child growing up without him around to help nuture and love him/her. She was frankly fed up with Erik and his demands for her to stay and live with him. She sighed heavily as she felt her hands forming a heart over her baby.

"Miss?" a flight attentant grabbed her attention. "We'll be landing in ten minutes."

"Thank you," Christine smiled happily as she thought of seeing her close friend, Raoul, again.

Twenty five minutes later, when Christine, Chloe and Sammy got off the palne, Christine spied Raoul right where he said he'll be, next to the baggage carousel.

"Raoul!" shouted Christine, waving her arm as she towed Chloe and Sammy over to where the hnadsome man was standing. "How are you?"

"Excellant; what about you three?" smiled Raoul, kissing Chrsitine's cheek and ruffling Chloe's hair affectionatly.

"Mixed emotions," answered Christine with another heavy sigh before grabbing both her sister's and her suitcases and following Raoul out to where he had parked the jeep.

~~

Erik was furious with himself as he made phone call after phone call.

Christine had left him, the same as with what his mother had done to him after his birth.

He groaned as he tore his mask from his face and tossed his hands up into the air. It seemed like no one knew where she was.

Except for Anna and all she would say was that Christine needed some time to herself to think some things through.

Erik groaned for the hundredth time since we woke up and found that Chriistine and Chloe were gone.

"Where did she say she lived again?" he grumbled, trying in vain to think of the southern California city where she lived.

He logged onto Google and typed in:

_**CHRISTINE DAAE**_

A few seconds later, he was scrolling through page after page of Christine's acclaimed theater works, all of the reviews prasing her voice and acting skills, her YouTube channel showing clip after clip of random things, and her Facebook page gushing nothing but sweetness.

Suddenly...

A new YouTube video popped up, called:

DEFYING GRAVITY

Erik double clicked on the video and saw Christine in green makeup and weaing a white dress, giggling as she ate ice cream with a man who was videotaping everything she did.

"Tell me again why you're taping me, Raoul," she giggled.

"Because it's for a project I'm working on," the man- Raoul?- answered her. "And... ACTION!"

The clip ended to show Christine onstage, belting out _**Defing Gravity**_ as Elphaba, the leading role. Next to her, stood a cute blond girl who reminded Erik of a much prettier Meg, who pleaded with Christine to apologize to the wizard, that she could still be with him if only she would surrender to his will.

"_**I know,**_

_**But I don't want it-**_

_**No**_

_**I can't want it**_

_**Anymore"**_

Erik sat there, listening to her singing about defying gravity and gasped when she flew over the stage, singing in a stunning voice about becoming the Wicked Witch of the West.

And then, the camera went off as the stage went dark.

_**ATTENTION! Is this thing on?**_

_**Okay now y'all, my mic is on now.**_

_**Pleasy sneezy log onto YouTube and check out my Shatterglass video.**_

_**Keywords:**_

_**Shatterglass (745)**_

_**And also, The sequal will be up soon! Just one more chappie!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Shatterglass**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**SUMMERY:  
When Christine Daae is offered the oppertunity of a lifetime, she and her blind sister, Chloe, are whisked off to Europe to tour with the masked rock and rolls star, Erik Destler...**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

Christine smiled as she danced onstage of the most popular stage in America.

Broadway.

True, the seats were empty, and she was eight and a half months pregnant, but she was still very happy, even without Erik in her life.

She smiled at Raoul, who was manning the soundboard in the sound room above the lighting people.

Suddenly, she felt something wet rushing from her bladder down her legs.

"Raoul, I think my water just broke," she announced into the headset mic.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
